


Yakssok

by hwan43



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwan43/pseuds/hwan43
Summary: Can you really measure your brotherhood over a promise?
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Yakssok

_**"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight KE781 bound to Fukuoka. We are now inviting those  
passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your  
boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you."** _

**_  
_**The announcement echoed in a busy airport of Incheon. People rush over to fall in line in front of the boarding gate the moment they  
were notified. On the other hand, there's these two young men, unease, hearing the announcement.

  
**_"Can you stay still? You've been walking back and forth for straight 30 minutes already. You're making it worst for me too."_ **a man in  
black beanie, trying to calm his friend down. He pulled his friend to sit beside him as soon as the line for passengers started to move,  
sign that they're boarding the plane.

  
**_"He said he'll be here an hour before our flight. Why isn't he here yet? Maybe something happened along the way? Maybe he had an  
accident? Maybe he's kidnapped? Hyung! What should we do?? He's not picking up!"_** mixed emotions are present on the younger's  
voice. A man wearing a black velvet jacket with violet hoodie started to throw a fit when the person he's trying to call didn't pick up.

_**"Calm down, Jiwon! It's not helping. I'm getting more anxious, stop talking nonsense. He might have been stuck in the heavy traffic.**  
 **He'll come. I know he will. We just need to wait. He'll ma—"** _he was cut off when they heard another statement through the loud  
speakers of the airport.

  
_**"This is the final boarding call for passengers Kim Jinhwan and Kim Jiwon booked on flight KE781 bound to Fukuoka. Please proceed** _   
_**to gate 7 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in** _   
_**approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for Kim Jinhwan and Kim Jiwon. Thank you."** _

**_"Shit!"_** Jiwon blurted out. **_"I won't leave. I don't want to leave yet! I want to see him sending us off. He promised hyung! He promised!"_**  
tears are forming on the younger's eyes.

_" **We don't have time Jiwon. We need to go. Our fans are waiting. He must have his reasons."**_ Jinhwan try to console the younger,  
seeing how hurt he looked feeling disappointed of the situation they are in.

  
**_"Hyung, 5 more minutes, please."_ **Jiwon pleaded to Jinhwan, hoping the person they've been waiting will send them both off. _" **Bob,**  
 **let's go. We'll talk to him once we're back."**_ the older added, reaching the younger's hand to help him up.

Both of them headed to the boarding gate and have their things checked.  
Before they totally leave the place, Jiwon looked back one last time still hoping for the best and saw a familiar face, wearing a black  
padded winter coat. A face he have been wanting to see.

**_"_ _Hyung, isn't it Han—"_** Jinhwan cut him off by putting his pointing finger on the younger's lips. ** _"Sshh! No one should know he's here!  
Be careful!" _**the older tried to lower his voice as much as he can while looking around making sure no one heard Jiwon. They rushed  
back to the boarding gate, two bay area away from Hanbin, who waved them both goodbye followed by his contagious sweet smile.

  
He's been in the airport for almost an hour now but never had the courage to show himself. He's been watching both of them from  
afar, not wanting to break his promise, he finally showed up. _" **Make me proud again."**_ Hanbin mouthed and gestured them to go.

Both of them are walking quitely towards the plane door, Jinhwan few steps ahead of Jiwon, breaks the silence. _" **He's a man of his**  
 **words."**_ and tap Jiwon's shoulder. The younger didn't realize the tears started to escape from his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments on how I can improve my writing, please leave a comment. i'd highly appreciate it! thank you.


End file.
